


Seokmin's First Day

by suga_bae97



Series: Butterfly & Diamond Life dot com [2]
Category: B.A.P, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_bae97/pseuds/suga_bae97
Summary: Seokmin dreams come true. Just, it's not like what he imagined but he like it because he work under Suga Team.





	

Seokmin sit awkwardly in front the receptionist. He is waiting to meet his leader team. After got rejected three times in different company, he got a job in a famous fashion website. At first he was hesitated, because Butterfly & Diamond Life dot com is very popular website amongst fashion designer and netizens. So, he thought he should try at another company. It seems like the company isn't impress with Seokmin. Either because of Seokmin's qualification or Seokmin's attire is a question. When his mother said to try apply job at Butterfly & Diamond Life, he still have doubt that he will be accepted in the company. Because, if small fashion company wasn't accept him, why would a big and famous company like Butterfly & Diamond Life would accept him? 

But when he received a reply letter, he start to believe that, have faith in God because you never know what will be coming to you. He got his dream job at his dream company! He was so excited that he gave his mother a bone crushing hug.

"Are you Lee SeokMin?" Ask a deep and raspy voice. Seokmin look up to meet a pale fair guy, with mint haired, pink pastel shirt with pink toned strip tie and black slack. Seokmin stand up.

"Yes I am. Are you Min Yoongi? My leader team?" Ask him back for confirmation.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, I am Min Yoongi, your leader team. You are officially accepted in Suga Team. Congratulation for passed your interview" said Yoongi and take out his hand for a handshake. Seokmin shake his hand with full of honour because Min Yoongi, his favourite journalist is hand shaking with him.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you. It's a big honour to meet you Yoongi-ssi" Said Seokmin, trying to hide his fanboying mood. Highlight TRY.

Yoongi chuckled and said while back walk "Good to hear that. Follow me. I'll show you the rope. I'm afraid that you will get lost soon because you are entering a wonderland". He turn his body and walk with Seokmin trail behind him.

Yoongi continued "As you see from the outside, our company seems small, but in the inside, it's very spacious" he take the stair to upstair. "In the first floor we have studio for photo shoot or vlogging, it's rarely used by our team, mostly, it's Hoshi Team, unless we have something to announce or just vlogging we will use it. There is mini library at there and also pantry. It's a bit far from our work room, but the space is big. Photocopy machine is inside the pantry" the path walk look narrow, each door has a label on with it's precise name. "Now let's go to the second floor" they walk upstair and Seokmin can't believe how can this place to be inside a small-looking building. The hall is very big. The floor is covered by wood floor, the lighting in the room is gloom but look very cozy, maybe because of the colour us orange. it's look like very relax and vintage. There are 3 main table in the middle of the hall, there is a swirl stair on each side that lead to upstair. There is a plastic plant put on the wall, right on the wall centre, they have a big logo of Butterfly & Diamond Life. A clock was put above the logo.

"Told ya, it's very big. This is our work room. The round table is our team table, the big rectangle table is Hoshi Team and the last table is BYG Team"

Each table have different shape table. First table have a very big rectangle table, there are 5 people who busying themselves. Some with laptop, some with phone. Their table are covered with different wrapping paper. Second table, is a big round table. As for that table, there is only 3 people who doing a job. It's like they mark their work area with painted the table with pastel colour like a pie chart. The last table is simple. They just combined their table but what make it look attractive is that, the mural on the table is music note. Most of them have headphone either on their ear or just hanging it on their neck.

"Wow, Suga Team have a new member!" Said a very tall guy, with handsome face (LOL) , fang teeth was shown when he smile so big, brown lock and wavy hair clapping his hand.

Every pair of eye is looking at the newcomer. Seokmin smile and bow. Introduce himself as Lee Seokmin and hoping that everyone will take care of him as a new worker.

"Okay, let me introduce them first. Please raise your hand when I called your name. In our team, we have me, Jungkook, Jihoon, and Youngjae. In Hoshi Team, there is Soonyoung the leader, Mingyu, Jimin, Junhong and Himchan. The last one is BYG Team, Yongguk, team leader, Hansol, SeungKwan, NamJoon and Hoseok"

"Well, I hope your new worker will be better than you" said a blonde guy that Seokmin remember as Soonyoung.

"Oh, that is the best wish from you, but he said I'm his inspiration. Right Seokmin? He love me a lot and very eager to meet me. Have anyone said they inspired by you? Oh yes, never" Said Yoongi with sarcasm.

"Please, I received that kind of message everyday. It's like a daily life for me to received those kind of compliment. So sad that you just received it today" said Soonyoung with smirk.

A whisper in silent air said "Hoshi one, Suga zero"

"Okay, whatever you said. Need to show my new worker the rope" said Yoongi while drag Seokmin to swirl stair to next floor.

"This is our meeting room 1, 2 and 3, that one is our big boss room. And last but not least.." Yoongi walk and point at the last room, "Administration room. Where you can find accountant, advertiser, human resources and so on. But for a new worker, you can't enter this room. Until the authority is allowed you to do so. Which mean, your ID worker card is given. Around a week or so. Gonna show your table now. Let's go" Yoongi said and walk down.

He stop at the big circle table, he point at a yellow pastel colour part and said "You will sit beside me. Any questions just ask me directly. In here, it's only Soonyoung and I hating each other, but we don't bite"

"Hey Jihoon hyung, is air down there good? Because air up here is very nice" said Mingyu and giggle along with Junhong.

"I feel like I want to bite someone. JUNGKOOK HOLD ME!" shout Jihoon and Jungkook hug him from back to restrain his hyung to kill someone. Jihoon is so aggressive that he growl like a wolf right now.

Seokmin look at Yoongi, trying to find an answer behind that. All he receive is Yoongi close his eyes while grit his teeth. "Except Jihoon. He bite you when you make fun of him. No, scratch that. When you are annoyed him"

"But we all nice. I can assure your safety. If someone bite you, tell me" said Yoongi and tap Seokmin's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you Yoongi-ssi"

"Just call me Hyung. Everyone here call each other in freestyle way. We don't use ssi or sunbaenim in here" Yoongi smile.

"One question" said Seokmin.

"Yes?"

"Is all in this company is male?" 

"That's... A very rare question. But it's okay. Nope, there are women too. Our make up artist, photographer and all in administration are female. Why? Because.. I feel bad to say this but they work more organise than male. Oh yeah, and our cleaner too, HAEJIN AHJUMMA!" Shout Yoongi to a female who swiping the floor.

She ignore Yoongi and Seokmin can hear Yoongi mutter "This is why I don't socialize"

"Anyway Seokmin, welcome to our mess. I hope that you will do your best and make Suga Team proud!"

Well, Seokmin think that he can do this. This seems easy since everyone looks nice. Except Jihoon, but he is good.


End file.
